


A question of questionable taste.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dessert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A question of questionable taste.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days)[**31_days**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days) theme for April 5, 2009.

The sound of the whip cream canister sputtering out is loud in his ears, a little louder than it ought to be, but given the fact that he’s been concentrating and the only other person in the room’s been robbed of the privilege of speaking, maybe he shouldn’t be surprised.

  
Odd, how one’s kitchen counter can have such interesting uses. Dojima pauses, surveys his work, sets the canister down and reaches for the bowl beside him. He picks a particularly big strawberry out, bites the bottom, squeezes the juice over the lithe young body drawn taut out beneath him, shaking in the chill of a spring evening. Souji flinches a little more, when the juice dribbles down from his collarbone to one nipple. Dojima bends down to lap it up, and that requires him to lift Souji’s hips a little more against his waist, deliberately pressing himself further into the boy.

  
Whatever sound Souji may have wanted to make against that is stifled by the ball gag shoved into his mouth, twisting it into a cute little ‘O’.

  
It’s amazing what you can secure when you’re on the police force these days.

  
As he laps up the whipped cream he’s sprayed all over Souji’s crotch, Dojima tells himself that he must be a sick old man, bonking a kid like this, but he feels Souji squirm beneath him and figures heck, this is worth any moral ramifications he might have later, for fucking over the son of his sister.  



End file.
